Heaven's newest weapon?
by iwishiwereawinchester
Summary: Sam and Dean have found the girl Castiel recruited them to locate before the wrong people do. now what exactly is she capable of? I know I am really bad at summaries


"Bloody hell." I muttered picking myself up off the slime covered floor. The djinn would be back soon enough. Picking up my silver knife, I wiped the djinn's blood off onto my shirt. It had to be washed anyway. Silently, I crept out into the hallway lined with abandoned offices each used by someone a long time ago. For a few brief minutes, all was quiet. Not for much longer, the djinn would be back, all I did was cut him. He will be pissed when he comes back. Where was he? The coward.

So I have this kinda not really psychic power right? But it isn't as super awesome as getting visions. No. Me? I just get "hey, something bad is going to happen to you right…NOW." I barely have enough time to react. This time, I thought to myself "hey noelle, the djinn is gonna get you from behind right now." And oh hey look! There he was.

I swung my knife up as fast as I could, but he caught it with one of his tattooed palms. Glinting in the little moonlight coming through a side window, my knife slowly crept its way towards my neck. The blade was just about to touch my neck when all of a sudden, the djinn was gone. I barked out a nervous laugh as I watched him fly across the warehouse, each crossbeam smacking his head.

I turned to see who my savior was. Two guys, about my age, came up behind me still watching the djinn as he flew across the room. One was really tall, so tall he looked scarily like a moose. The shorter one shouted towards the djinn who was now just floating in midair, unconscious. "Okay Cas, that's enough." The djinn suddenly dropped from the sky and landed with a sickening crack on the concrete floor.

"You know him?" I asked the guys.

"Not the djinn, well kinda, but not really." Said the short one.

"But you just called him Cas?" I stated/asked

"Cas was the one who sent the djinn flying, he's a personal friend." said the moose

"Ah. so why can't I see him?"

"He doesn't trust you. which makes no sense because he recruited us to find you."

"Me? why does he need to find me? And how can he turn invisible?" I must've sounded ridiculous, but I had a lot of questions for these two.

"He's an angel, and we don't know either. Do you have a place to go where we can all talk about this?" said the moose. The shorter one had made his way over to the djinn, had finished him off, and now seemed to be talking to thin air. "We just got into town, I assume you have been here a while tracking the djinn?"

"Yeah, I got the biggest room at the motel in town."

He gave me questioning look so I responded with "I thought I may need extra space. The room has an extra attached to it for myself, you guys can stay in the main room."

"Sounds good." said moose, grinning.

"Eh! Shorter one and his imaginary friend! Time's a wasting, let's head out!"

"So, are you guys gonna tell me your names before I get into your car, or do I just have to keep calling you 'moose' and 'shorter one'?" I asked them as we burst through the chain-locked front door.

Just outside the door was the most beautiful car I had ever seen. One of these two must've been obsessed because the '67 Chevy Impala that gleamed before my eyes had me aghast for a while.

"You like?" said shorter one seeing my awed expression

"She's beautiful!" I gushed, finally snapping back. "Who's her daddy?"

"That'd be Dean," said moose, jutting his thumb towards the other man, also admiring his baby. "He's convinced 'Baby' can make it through hell and back."

"Hey! Yes she can! If I can do it, she can too. Of course I had Cas' help, but she's only had me and she still sparkles like Sam getting beat by clowns." He was talking towards me by the end of his little rant, a mischievous smile on his face.

Looking at moose, I found that he was bitchfacing loudly at Dean. "So you're Sam, and Dean. Winchester right?" at their nods, I continued "My blood uncle Pete Rohrs has told me stories about the Winchesters for as long as I've been hunting. My not blood uncle, Bobby Singer, has never shut up about you two through his letters."

"You know Bobby?" they asked in astonishment (and In sync, if I might add).

"Yeah, since I was little. I haven't seen him since I was like, seven, but we write all the time. you two pretty close to him?"

"Yeah, you could say that." said moo_i mean_Sam.

"Cas said he'd meet us back here. He has some angel crap to take care of first." Dean said as we pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

"Good, cause he's got some explaining to do." Sam said as I nodded in agreement, unlocking the door in the meantime.

I opened the door and nearly peed myself. There was a man about 6' sitting on the bed facing the door and seemed to have been having a staring contest with it before we arrived. He had dark brown hair, the same shade as mine, and heavy-lidded, extraordinarily blue eyes. He wore a black suit and a tie, which was tied backwards if I might add, the same color of his eyes. The dirty old overcoat he wore was WAY too big for him and looked like it had been worn for a very long time. Seeing as how he looked like a tax accountant, and not of any threat, I put away my knife and walked in setting down my bag inside the door.

"Cas, you could've gotten killed." Sam admonished

"Not likely, seeing as how I am an angel of the lord, only a certain few weapons can kill me. None of which are in your possession at this time."

There was a beat of silence before I asked, "What, are you like, gargling marbles or something?"

"No, there are no small spherical stones used for playing schoolyard games lodged in my throat." Cas responded, squishing his eyebrows together and tilting his head like a lost puppy.

"Aawwwhh you have a pet puppy too?" I squealed at Dean and Sam, ruffling Cas' hair as I walked past him to the fridge. "Beer boys?"

"Please." said Sam

"Fuck yeah!" said Dean

"It has no effect on me." said Cas

"Okay, so start talking puppy," I said to Cas while handing off the beers to the brothers. "why do the angels need me?"

"For now, we just need you away from any demon. if you are in their possession, it could be catastrophic."

"Ugh...we JUST got done with the apocalypse." Dean groaned from his chair near the door.

"How would I be catastrophic?"

"Like Dean, you were born with angel markings."

"Angel markings?" Dean and I asked in unison.

"Yes. Dean's mark him as the vessel of Michael. Yours, noelle, I cannot understand; but I have seen similar ones on the weapons of heaven."

"I'm a weapon?! how can I be a weapon?!"

"I do not know. But if the demons find out before we do, you could be highly dangerous."

"Maybe we should call Bobby." Sam suggested "With Cas' help, they can probably find something on these markings. Could you draw them for us when we get to Bobby's, Cas?"

"Yes."

"Good, then we'll head to Bobby's tomorrow morning. It isn't too far." Dean said, hooking his boots off his feet and crawling onto the bed Cas was currently sitting on. "In the meantime though, driver needs his shuteye."

Sam put down his beer and yawning, turned to the other bed and flopped down on it. I forced back a laugh at how far his feet stuck off the end of it.

"night boys." and I let myself into the side room.


End file.
